When You Realize how Cute I Am
by TRikiD
Summary: When Nom Nom finally meets someone on the entire planet who's never heard of him or seen any of his videos, he makes a bet that he could convince her that he's "the most adorable thing on the internet." But as impossible as it seemed for them to see eye-to-eye at first, the two find something undeniable in each other that they never would have expected in the end.
1. Chapter 1 - Unpleasant Meeting

**Cover art drawn by me**

 **Garnet is property of me(being my OC)**

 **Nom Nom belongs to We Bare Bears, which is property of Daniel Chong**

* * *

When You Realize how Cute I Am

Chapter 1 - Unpleasant Meeting at YouTube Con

It was a YouTube Con in early December, and the majority of the San Francisco Bay Area attended upon hearing that internet famous Nom Nom the koala was going to be there too.

And although usually being an easily annoyed guy himself, Nom Nom put on his best smile to get as much attention as possible, which is really why he only attended the event.

"Ahh! It's Nom Nom! OMG, can I PLEASE take a selfie with you, Nom Nom?!" a hyper fangirl screamed in delight upon seeing the internet famous koala, as she and her friends ran up to his stand while holding a selfie stick in one hand.

"Sure! I'm always happy ta make a fangirl happy," Nom Nom replied nonchalantly, and he really didn't mind taking pictures with girls, especially pretty ones like this one. The girl quickly picked him up in her arms, much to his surprise, and he stared wide-eyed with his tongue sticking upon having the wind squeezed out of him by the strong fangirl, and she lifted the selfie stick and took a picture of her holding Nom Nom.

"AAAHH! Thank you, Nom Nom! I can't wait ta share this on FaceBook!" she squealed while dropping Nom Nom flat on his face, and she ran off with her friends to show everyone the picture.

But when being dropped a little painfully flat on his face, Nom Nom suddenly started to regret helping a crazy fan…not that he hasn't before, it just gets more and more annoying and less tolerable every time.

"You know, most fans, girls in particular, are more appreciative upon meeting their heroes, wouldn't you say?" Nom Nom looked up after he heard the calm yet jokey voice, and standing over him was a short, anthropomorphic red panda, as she wore thin caramel brown glasses and held a small laptop in one arm.

"Yeah, that, and some are just plain crazy," Nom Nom sighed while picking himself up and brushing himself off, but then he smirked at the female red panda, realizing she was just barely taller than him, "you a fan too? I mean, there's no denying that you are since, like, EVERY girl's a fan of mine—I just wanted ta hear you say it."

"Um…I would be if…if I knew who you were," the red panda admitted awkwardly, and Nom Nom immediately looked at her in disbelief, eyes wide and jaw gaping.

"W-what…? You're kidding, right?" he stammered.

"No, I am not kidding. Who are you?" she asked firmly. Nom Nom was really at a loss for words for a moment, creating a long and awkward pause between them…until he finally accepted the truth and snapped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?! EVERYONE KNOWS WHO I AM!"

"By 'everyone' you mean 'everyone in the country', right? What about those from across the world?" the red panda questioned calmly, adjusting her glasses and staring the enraged koala straight in the eyes.

"No, by 'everyone' I mean 'everyone on Earth'!" Nom Nom snapped.

"But how could every inhabitant of the planet know who you are if there are those less fortunate and don't even have internet, let alone know what it is?"

Nom Nom opened his mouth and raised an accusing fore claw, but he soon found himself at a loss for words again when he realized she was right.

"Well, then where are you from?!"

"I'm from the eastern hemisphere, opposite of your hemisphere which is the western, from the continent of Asia—specifically China," she explained with a confident smile, and Nom Nom finally heard the slight Chinese-American accent in her voice.

"Oh, come on! China's, like, the MOST technologically advanced country there is! You even have a laptop, so how do you still not know who I am?!" Nom Nom angrily pointed out while suddenly ripping the red panda's laptop from her grasp.

"Hey, give that back right now!" she demanded while trying desperately to get her computer back, but Nom Nom pushed her back with one paw while holding the device out of reach in the other.

"Not until you tell me what you REALLY do on this thing! If you don't watch my videos, then what's the purpose of even havin' it?!" Nom Nom demanded.

"Fine! I'm a YouTuber, and I read fanfiction! Satisfied?!" she snapped while retreating back and crossing her arms.

"Wait, so lemme get this straight: you make videos of yourself reading fanfiction that you didn't even write yourself?" Nom Nom questioned in surprise.

"Yes. Now, can I please have my computer back?" Upon extending a needy paw, Nom Nom reluctantly handed the red panda back her laptop, and she angrily snatched it from him like he did her.

"How does a YouTuber even attend the same YouTube Con as a famous YouTuber like me and STILL not know who I am?" Nom Nom growled under his breath.

"Not everyone searches the same topic on the enternet, Nom Nom," she pointed out.

"Ha! You know my name, so you MUST have see my videos!" Nom nom laughed with victory.

"No…there's a picture of you on your banner next to 'Nom Nom'," she simply protested while pointing a thumb at the banner draped in front of Nom Nom's table. And when once again getting embarrassed, Nom Nom's eyes started to twitch with insanity.

"Listen, if you're so confident that those who have internet access should know everyone and everything on the internet, then YOU tell me who _I_ am," the red panda demanded, but as much as Nom Nom wanted to accept the challenge, he soon realized it was actually pretty challenging…because he really didn't know who this was. How hypocritical.

"That's what I thought," the red panda sighed, and she turned and walked over to a table next to Nom Nom's, climbing up into a chair and setting her laptop down before opening it.

"Fine, you're right! I have no dang clue who the heck you are, but that doesn't mean I don't have the right ta know!" Nom Nom protested while sprinting up to her table and hopping up onto it, towering over her laptop.

"Fine. My internet name is The Furry FanFiction Reader—but you can call me 'Triple F'," the red panda replied with a smirk.

"'Triple F'?" Nom Nom repeated with a sneer, "what kind of internet nickname is that?"

"What kind of name is 'Nom Nom'?"

"A good one. It was inspired off my first and most popular video."

"Really?"

"Don't believe me? Just Google it yourself, it'll probably be at the top of the search bar."

"How about I don't and say I didn't? I would rather tend to my fans in which I actually take the time to get to know—unlike you," Triple F joked with a grin, making Nom Nom blush, as a grown man suddenly pushed Nom Nom aside to greet the red panda, and there was a rather fairly-sized line behind him leading to her table.

"Hey, hey, hold on, I ain't done with you, lady!" Nom Nom shouted while pushing the man back and glaring down at the red panda, who only stared back up with a bored expression.

"Well, I am done with you. besides, we each have our own fans to worry about, so can we please just go our separate ways and forget this unpleasant meeting?" she suggested with a sigh and gestured a paw back to Nom Nom's table, shooing him off.

"Unpleasant indeed," Nom Nom growled while squinting his eyes at her in annoyance, and he quickly hopped down and headed back to his table, where he hopped back up into his chair to find another, larger line of fans waiting for him.

But even after going back to tend to his own fans, Nom Nom couldn't help but side glare over at the she-red panda, as she didn't seem to notice him looking at her, and continued to meet and greet her fans with a smile.

"If I never see her again, it'll be too soon," the koala grumbled under his breath.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the first chapter, after all. But if you guys want, I'll try to make future chapters longer.**

 **Little spoiler alert: her name is actually Garnet;)**

 **But yes, Garnet is my OC and she is in the cover art up there in the top left corner, which I drew myself(if you didn't already get the memo at the beginning). I hope you guys liked this chapter 'cause the story's far from over!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Infamous Bet

Chapter 2 - The Infamous Bet

Nom Nom practically forgot all about the stupid(in his opinion)red panda from the YouTube Con, much to his delight since she was already a pain on the mind.

But one gently snowing morning in the San Francisco Bay Area, when visiting his favorite Starbucks, he would get more than he bargained for.

"Get me my usual," Nom Nom quietly ordered to his only female assistant, and she nodded.

"Double shot mocha with whip, no sweetener," the lady told the man behind the counter when he was ready to take the next order. Once he typed in the specific numbers to ring up Nom Nom's drink, he left the register to start making it.

"I'll take my usual, Miss. Thank you." A painfully familiar voice hit Nom Nom's ears, as his eye twitched and he slowly turned to his left. And standing right there, completely unaware that he was there, was Triple F, the same red panda from the convention.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Nom Nom growled through gritted teeth, as she once again thanked the woman behind the counter when she was handed her drink, and she then paid the right price.

But she still managed to miss Nom Nom when she turned the opposite way to leave, and she walked towards the exit with a confident little sway in her hips and tail, which irritated Nom Nom to another eye twitch.

"Here's your drink, Sir," Nom Nom's female assistant informed after paying and leaning down to give the said koala his coffee.

"Gimme that!" Nom Nom snapped and snatched the drink from her hands, and he stomped over to the female red panda, stopping her in her tracks with his nostrils flaring and his eyes squinted angrily.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Triple F asked jokingly and raised her glasses higher on her muzzle, and then she smirked, "Why, if it isn't the infamous Nom Nom. Fancy meeting you again."

"I'M infamous?! My fans adore me! YOU'RE infamous, and you know it! You're just jealous!" Upon raising his voice, Nom Nom created a scene and most of the people of the coffee shop turned their heads or gathered around, most of them either knowing Nom Nom or Triple F.

"Why would I be jealous?" Triple F questioned calmly, and she puckered her lips to her straw to take a drink of her hot chocolate.

"Because I'm the best."

"How would you know that? You're so full of yourself, you don't even take the time to look up other trending cultures." The crowd oohed and aahed at Triple F's remark, making Nom Nom finally realize the large gathering of people and start to blush.

"W-well…I-I…"

"You what, Nom Nom?"

"I don't need to! I'm all I ever need!" Nom Nom shouted, throwing his drink to the ground in rage, splattering hot coffee and whip cream all over the floor.

"You're all you ever need?" Triple F repeated in disbelief.

"Yes!"

"Interesting. Why?"

"Because I believe in myself! I know I'm the most adorable thing on the internet-no! The world! And only an idiot would think otherwise!"

There was a long pause, as everyone stared at the red panda for a response. But she just stared back with half shut eyes and puckered her lips to think. She then adjusted her glasses again.

"Well, then I guess I am an idiot."

"What?" the koala growled, "You don't think I'm cute?!"

"No. And no offense, but I never do find guys like you cute," Triple F gently replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean, guys like me?"

"Guys who are selfish and heads are inflated from their ego." The crowd ohed loudly at that, and most of them had already pulled out their phones to record it all.

"Yeah, I'm full of myself. And you know why?"

"No."

"Because I'm confident that there isn't anything on Earth that could stop me from changing your mind."

Everyone gasped, covering their moths in shock as their wide eyes shifted between the koala and the red panda. Shock had even worn onto Triple F's face, as her eyes momentarily widened.

"What are you saying?" she finally asked.

"I'm saying that I could totally turn you into a fan," Nom Nom replied with a grin while boastingly crossing his arms.

"Of you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Ok. Let's be hypothetical for a moment. If you DID manage to convince me otherwise about you, what then? I imagine you would turn this into a bet to get something out of it if you won, yes?"

"Correct! If I win, you have to follow me on ALL my social medias."

"And if I win—you have to openly admit to all of your fans that you were wrong."

It was Nom Nom's turn to let shock make itself apparent on his face, as he never thought a mere fanfiction reader would make a bet so spicy. But Nom Nom was also aware that the cameras were currently rolling, and he couldn't let his viewers down…that, and he didn't want to look like a chicken in front of everyone.

"You know what? You've got yourself a deal, Bookworm," Nom Nom informed while sticking a paw out to confirm the deal.

"Garnet," the red panda quickly corrected while taking Nom Nom's paw in hers.

"Huh?"

"If we are making a deal, we might as well be formal with each other, right? My real is Garnet." With that, Garnet shook Nom Nom's paw, sealing the bet. "I look forward to seeing you again soon, Nom Nom."

"Who says you gotta go now? In fact, who says you EVER have ta leave my side until one of us wins?" Nom Nom inquired with a grin while slinking an arm over Garnet's shoulders, making you blush and scrunch her face in embarrassment. The koala then used his free to call over his female assistance again.

"Go get my usual again, and tip the janitor to clean up the mess." After pointing to the coffee he spilled earlier, his assistant once again nodded and headed back to the counter.

"What are you doing?" Garnet questioned in disgust, and carefully removed Nom Nom's arm, as if it were a snake.

"Well, the point of the bet is to convince you that I'm the cutest thing on the internet, or to see if I can't. So, what better way to do that than to make sure we stay side by side the whole time?" Nom Nom casually explained.

"Where will I be staying?"

"With me in my mansion, of course."

"You're serious." Garnet stated matter-of-factly.

"Yup! Trust me, you're gonna love it there."

"OMG! I told you they'd all agree!" a female voice squealed, as Nom Nom and Garnet turned to see a woman showing her phone to a male friend of hers.

"Just because every reaction emoji is a heart does not mean they all think they look cute together," her male friend stated in disbelief while shoving the phone out of his face.

"Um, excuse me?" Garnet piped up while approaching the woman with the phone, "Who would think what looked cute together?"

"You two, duh! Look, I posted your pic on FaceBook, and so far, all my friends are lovin' you guys together!" With that, the woman smiled brightly and showed Garnet her phone, and she gasped when she saw a photo of Nom Nom with his arm around her while she was blushing.

"What's wrong, Bookworm? Famous life too much for ya? This is what I go through EVERYDAY," Nom Nom pointed out with an evil grin, and his female assistant gave him his drink once again.

"Just get me out of here, please," Garnet growled under her breath, her blush somehow growing darker and showing threw her red fur.

"Whatever you say, Bookworm. Riley, hail the limo!"

"Yes, Nom Nom!"

"Wait! What about my things? I at least need to acquire my computer!" Garnet quickly pointed out, but Nom Non still pushed out of the coffee shop as a purple limo pulled up to them.

"Acquired! I already had a few of my assistants head to your house ta get your precious laptop. Anything else you need, I've got it all at my mansion," Nom Nom informed as he and Garnet climbed into the limo, and he clipped himself into his booster seat.

"Really? Even my inhaler?" Garnet inquired with squinted eyes while sitting in the seat to Nom Nom's right, and she pulled over her seat belt and buckled it.

"What?! You're-?!"

"No, I'm not. I just asked to prove you wrong. If I really did have asthma, you wouldn't have been prepared."

…

"You're such a Smart Alec," Nom Nom grumbled in defeat, placing his sunglasses over his eyes and turning away, Garnet crossing her arms and doing the same. And with that, the limo finally drove away from the Starbucks, leaving many surprised, amused, and amazed people debating over whether or not Garnet was actually Nom Nom's girlfriend.

* * *

 **Good thing Nom Nom and Garnet weren't around for the debate.**

 **But it seems the bet is already spicy enough, so how will it end?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
